Tea?
by ilovecastiel18
Summary: AU right after the incident at the pool with Moriarty. John has a nightmare and Sherlock comes to his aid. Johnlock, SLASH (not full on sex, but there is definitely a very heated scene. Goes from hurt/comfort to romance and kissing and the likes. John's probably a bit OOC in the beginning, I'm not entirely sure. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock, along with its characters, location, etc. are the property of BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not own them, though I definitely wouldn't mind being on a first name basis with Benedict Cumberbatch ;)

 **Summary:** AU right after the incident at the pool with Moriarty. John has a nightmare and Sherlock comes to his aid. Johnlock, SLASH (not full on sex, but there is definitely a _very_ heated scene.) Goes from hurt/comfort to romance and kissing and the likes. John's probably a bit OOC in the beginning, I'm not entirely sure. One-Shot.

 **A/N:** I've never written any sort of slash fic before, I've only ever written angst/hurt/comfort fics, that's why this fic starts out in that genre. It may be terrible, I don't know. It's three in the bloody morning and my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this. Sorry, not sorry. Let me know if you like it. Just an FYI, I was giggling while writing this. If you're into Johnlock, and a bit of slash, definitely worth the read.

…..

Tea?

…..

John was scared for his life. He could feel the weight of the semtex vest on his body, feel the heat of the trained lasers on his chest and head.

He looked toward Sherlock and could see the genuine fear and concern in his eyes. He still had his gun trained on Moriarty, but his eyes were solely trained on John.

"I will burn the _heart_ out of you." Moriarty taunted.

Sherlock's eyes never left John as he replied. "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"Oh, but we both know that's not quite true."

Though John couldn't see it, Moriarty's eyes momentarily shifted to him.

He slowly made his way to the door.

"Catch you…later." Sherlock still had his gun trained on Moriarty.

"No, you won't!" Moriarty yelled back eagerly. The door clicked shut behind him.

After a moment, Sherlock dropped down to his knees in front of John and frantically pulled off the semtex vest, throwing it far away. He stood and roughly pulled John into a hug.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock's breathing was heavy.

"Fine." Though the hug was awkward, John could tell it was genuine, and he hugged Sherlock back until he let go.

When he pulled back, he could suddenly feel the heat of a laser on him once again.

He heard a door open behind him.

"Sorry boys! I'm soooo changeable! But to be fair, that's my _only_ weakness." Moriarty strode forward, then paused. "You can't be allowed to continue, you just can't."

John heard the telltale sounds of a gun being fired off in the distance, and realized the sniper had pulled the trigger on him and Sherlock.

And he woke up.

…..

Sherlock woke to the sound of John screaming.

He jumped out of bed and sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom.

He barged through the door without knocking.

"John?!" He yelled. At first, he was worried that there was an intruder, that Moriarty had returned to finish the job. That idea soon left him when he saw John sitting up in bed, wide-eyed in panic, with sweat dripping down his forehead and tears streaming down his cheeks.

A nightmare.

Sherlock stepped forward until he was hovering over the side of John's bed.

"John?" he questioned. John didn't acknowledge him.

Sherlock timidly sat on the edge of the bed and touched John's shoulder.

"John?" he whispered. John's only response was a sob escaping his lips.

It tore through Sherlock like a knife. He awkwardly pulled John forward so his head was resting on his shoulder and let him cry himself dry. He slowly rubbed circles on John's back as he sobbed. After a few minutes, John's sobs subsided into whimpers, and Sherlock stood.

"Tea?" he asked quietly.

John nodded, fiercely wiping at the tear tracks on his face. Sherlock left to give John some privacy, making his way to the kitchen to start the kettle.

After a few moments, John quietly padded into the kitchen. He stopped short when he realized Sherlock was completely naked from the waist up. He hadn't realized that Sherlock was shirtless when he had come into his room earlier.

He swallowed his thoughts and stepped forward.

"Thanks for…thanks." John said awkwardly.

"No problem." Sherlock replied shortly. He turned to face John, noticing he was just dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. Sherlock was briefly aware that he himself was shirtless before he stepped forward.

John watched Sherlock look him up and down, trying to place the look in his eye. Unfortunately, he had been caught checking Sherlock out earlier by the man himself. Making his deductions, Sherlock moved closer, leaning so close that John could feel his breath playing across his face.

"John…" Sherlock breathed. He was cut off by John leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sherlock's.

It was gentle at first, barely more than a brushing of their lips together. But after a moment, John grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His mouth opened slightly and he felt Sherlock's tongue enter, exploring his mouth. John moaned slightly.

Unexpectedly, though not unwelcomed, Sherlock pushed John up against the wall, snatching his hands from his hips and roughly pinning them to the wall above John's head with his left hand. His right hand made its way to John's hip, his thumb gently brushing against John's v-line.

Sherlock's body was pressed up against John's to the point where they both felt _everything,_ but they definitely didn't mind.

John felt Sherlock thrust up against him as his mouth left his and began exploring John's neck and collarbone.

John groaned. "Oh my God, Sherlock…" was all he could muster before he moaned in pleasure.

Sherlock softly bit down on John's collarbone before his tongue made its way up his neck and back into his mouth.

John felt Sherlock thrust into him harder than before and he moaned again. He felt the hand on his hip move slightly inward before the kettle started to whistle.

Sherlock giggled and pulled back, his breathing heavy and his face flushed.

"Tea?"


End file.
